Talk:Oblivion Gate/Archive 1
I've been reading online that while some gates like the ones near bruma have to be shut as part of the main quest, at any time there are at least 30 gates that appear randomly and closing one will only cause another one to open up. Can anyone confirm this? :True that there are over 30 gates in Cyrodiil, however I wouldn't know about others randomly opening after one is closed. Personally, I don't like the ugly Oblivion gates and their annoying daedra dotted throughout Cyrodiil, so I beat the main quest as fast I could to close them. :-P 15:34, 22 April 2006 (CDT) ::I've closed something like 15-20 Oblivion gates, but from what I gather, they aren't procedurally generated. That is to say, I don't think there are an infinite number of them available, only as many as the designers put in there. Once you're in oblivion, there are maybe 4 or 5 different outdoor environments that they use, and 3 or 4 indoor environments. I think they just mix and match these, so putting down a lot of Oblivion gates wouldn't be very difficult. I'm agreed with TheSpectator that there are probably more than 30 gates. I would estimate anywhere from 40 to 100. Unlike him, I'd rather get the fame and loot of closing them all personally, so I go hunting for gates. When I'm done, I can probably put up a map of them, and then it will be possible to check what areas have gates on your own map and when those gates develop. Personally, I think most of the gates pop up within a month, and then it just becomes an issue of finding them.--Norseman 07:54, 9 May 2006 (CDT) * Does that mean that once the main quest has been completed, there are no more open Oblivion Gates? Even if you did not close them yourself? --Mika76 07:26, 14 June 2006 (CDT) ::I've finished the main quest with exactly 40 shut, and I knew of 2 I hadn't shut. I went back and sure enough, already closed. You can't go back to Oblivion after you help Martin out. -- Ranting Redguard 14:20, 14 June 2006 (CDT) * So no more daedric items after that? --Mika76 14:34, 14 June 2006 (CDT) ::Not as many but there are still plenty of people running around in heavy deadric armor and swinging deadric weapons so the supply is still there. Halindar 14:43, 14 June 2006 (CDT) ::Even with the gates closed, the loot tables stay the same.. just have to be above level 25, I think, for Daedric. Secondtalon 11:33, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :::Daedric quality items do not come exclusively from Oblivion itself, as they can be made on Nirn. I believe there is a book in-game that mentions binding daedric souls into ebony weapons and armour to create them. Note that this soul-binding cannot actually be done by the player (as far as I know), but it means that daedric items do appear as random loot. See the Daedric Weapons or Daedric Armor pages for more information. --FenryTheGrey (talk) 20:10, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Map Can we get a map of Cyrodiil and all the known Oblivion Gates on it? --DragonWR12LB 04:41, 1 August 2006 (CDT) Oblivion Gates To date I have closed 44 gates. This includes the Kavatch one and the one outside Bruma for the Main Quest. I believe I have nearly found all the rest of them. I'm on a 360, so I'm not sure how I could get a map screenshot up here. In the strategy guide it claims that after finishing the Dagon Shrine quest, the possibility of random gates opening goes up to 100%. They are supposed to re-open, however I haven't had one do that yet, So I've got no idea how long in game time, or the possible "luck" required it takes for a misc. gate to re-open. Once you shut the main quest gates, the ones used in the "Allies for Bruma Quest" those are gone for good. After a certain quest the one where you go to Mankar Camerons world, "Paradise Lost" the possibilities for gates opening drops by half, and of course when you finish the main story line they're done. As soon as I can judge when gates re-open in the wilderness I will add a comment. :I wish I could remember where I read it, but I've got it in my head that there can be no more than 30 random gates open at any given time (This does not include the gates that besiege the cities, nor the three gates needed to open the Greater Gate).. anyway, I've got that in my head, no idea if it's factual. But.. it is my experience that gates do not reopen, but I also didn't run around and double check.. went through the main quest quickly the first time (Beat it at level 12).. second time, I'm already level 19, and I've not finished The Path of Dawn quest. Secondtalon 11:32, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::(I may be wrong here, go this wiki to check.) There's 10 in the main quest, and I think there's 50 that'll open randomly. No more that 60 can spawn/open/close, which includes the 10 from the main quest.--Pratstercs (talk) 00:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I swear, the Daedra know where I live. I have all the house plug ins, and 2 have opened very close too Battlehorn castle, 1 near Deepscorn Hallow, 1 a little ways away from the entrance to the Thieve's Den, and 1 across a bridge from Frostcrag Spire, along with the gates that open outside of each city, which in is a house I own and periodically move to.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 19:14, February 12, 2010 (UTC) not able to close a gate I get to the to every thing looks normal; the fire spewing up the tower into the orb at the top but it will not let me close it. What gives? is it a problem on my end? I've closed many gates with other characters with out a problem. or is there something else I need to do. 19:21, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Linked Oblivion Gate I'm not sure if this a glitch or something, but I found an open oblivion and went in to close it, and pick up some of the sweet loot that's always inside. I always explore the entire outer world before I go inside any caves or towers, and I found that there were two oblivion gates in the world. The oblivion gate opened near the Inn of Ill Omen, and the other gate was near Blackwood! I can't provide screenshots, as I play on the 360, but has this happened to anyone else?FreindO1 (talk) 01:59, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Updated with new information '''Posabel oblivion gate in skyrim north of solitude with out paches' i have heard that thair is a posabel oblivion gaite some whare noth of solitude that was deleted in the first pach update this was somewaht cofermed by a blog post of someone not knowing why it was thair and asking if it abel to be activated my origanl sorce told me that it is somewahre neer and invisabel barrer somthing about a montin and a cave he was kinda ecited about it so i did not get all details on location but he sead when he called down that after you enter it thair is a seconend gaite and thru it is ceridel and you can re play some of oblivion now waht i want to know is if it is realy thair and just deletid with a pach or if he got some wierd bug and sence he fond it on computer if it does ecsist on xbox and ps3 as well i only have xbox and still can not find any thang out of ordany but in strugeling to get arond becuse wonce i removed the patches i culd not use my normal saves and i had to start new but if it is thair and on all vershons it will be quite significent in terms of items and spells Omnikay (talk) 16:26, November 16, 2012 (UTC) English, learn it. Also, it's probably 100% fake, and possibly a creepypasta